The Last Of The Dragoni
by a dark hero
Summary: The Winx find out about Bloom s adoptive brother and discover his origins from one of the most powerful races of the Magic Dimension. Does this mean an imminent disaster or will he accept what he is? Beta or co writer wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club

"I've just received word from Batik, the Sayer and there is some news." Mrs. Faragonda paused as she allowed her words to be absorbed like a sponge.

The Winx were stunned at this information. They knew the Sayers as messengers of peace and harmony. With a small portion of magic granted to them by the Great Dragon, they were able to foresee main events in the near future. When a Sayer visited a place, he or she would bring news of great catastrophe that would occur soon. It had been quite a while since the last Sayer came to Magix.

It was Tecna who broke the heavy silence. "And what news does the Sayer brings?"

The head mistress nodded grimly before continuing. "Word has it that the last surviving member of the Dragoni race is either here on Magix or on Earth. And we are concerned that a new threat might rise and come after the last Dragonix."

Each of the seated girls gave an understanding nod, except Roxy who raised a quizzical eyebrow at the headmistress. "Erm, what exactly is the lost Dragoni race?"

Faragonda clasped her hands together and began to explain. "Well, they're somewhat like fairies. Like how you can go from being human to your fairy form while still able to use your magical abilities. The Dragoni, on the other hand, are a kind of species that can transform from human to a half-breed form and then, possibly a full-fledged dragon."

Tecna added, "The Dragoni are now extinct. To have one existing, is truly fascinating."

Bloom, who had been silent for awhile, asked the headmistress. "So Mrs. F, any idea who this Dragonix is?"

"Yes, I believe so." Faragonda flicked her wrist upwards and in a burst of grey light, a hovering circle as big as her shimmered into view. Another flick of the wrist and an image of a young man swirled into view. He had tan skin and appeared to be of japanese descent. But what caught the Winx attention, was his eccentric hairstyle. His jet black hair was tousled wildly, two spiky fringes sticking out and arching backwards like the horns of a bull.

Bloom sat forward and furrowed a brow in thought, trying to do a double-take. Purple specs, eccentric hairstyle, and coal-black eyes. Oh no, it couldn't be...

"Drake?!" Bloom yelled, her tone thick shock and bewilderment.

Stella nudged the Fire fairy on the shoulder, her hazel eyes drawing out a sly look. "Ooh, so who's the hottie, Bloom?"

Layla playfully smacked the Sun fairy on the arm. "Stella, you already have a boyfriend."

Stella merely stuck out her tongue.

Musa blinked and then, arched an eyebrow. "You know him, Bloom?"

Bloom snapped out of her daze before nodding grimly. "Drake is my younger brother. Though we aren't related by blood, we do look after each other."

"I don't know how my parents will react to this news, things won't go so well. At least, I can understand the occasional flash of red in his eyes."

Mrs. Faragonda was contemplating the Winx in silence. The sooner they went, the better.

"Girls, I think it`s time for you to take a little trip to Earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Winx Club

Gardenia, Earth

"Stop scowling Stella. You know that`s very bad for your skin." Bloom teased playfully as she steered the dark green SUV off the main road and into an avenue.

Her remark earned the girls another round of giggles while Stella`s scowl merely deepened. "I knew we should have used the ring of Solaria to teleport us directly to Mike's home-But noo, we just had to get dumped off on Earth by Magix's Interstellar and navigate on this, Car!" Her rant faltered.

"Just relax, this is so we can't a track too much attention ourselves." Musa deadpanned from the back seat as she slipped off her headphones.

Stella frowned, then turned in her seat and stuck out her tongue at the music fairy. "Or is it so that we don't have anyone that could be after this Drake follow us."

Musa smiled coyly, "Perhaps."

"Besides, Mrs. Faragonda said we should be as inconspicuous as possible," Flora reminded them gently. "People already know much about us."

Tecna peeled her eyes off her video game portable and stared at Bloom through the rear-view mirror. "Speaking about people having knowledge about our presence." There was a long pause as she set the game down and clasped her clammy hands together. "Bloom, is there something we need to know about this Dragonix, Drake?"

When those words crashed into Bloom's ears, she almost fought hard to keep a steady hand on the steering. The Fire fairy knew that Tecna had summoned up her friends undivided attention. Even Stella, who was besides her dozing off, was now listening attentively. This was something she didn't want at the moment. She was not mentally prepared. Bloom took a brief glance at the driver's wing mirror and sure enough, she could see a helmeted Layla and Roxy, trailing behind on a black motorcycle.

"Sweetie, we're your friends and we care for you. But there can't be any secrets among us, can there?" Bloom's lips tightened, trying to curb the urge to shrug Flora's hand off her shoulder.

Musa voiced her agreement. "Flo's right, Bloom. You've been acting all moody since Faragonda delivered the news about this Drake?"

Bloom's whole body tensed at the name. Her hands clutched the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles became a ghostly white. She kept her face blank, but her teeth were clenched as she tried not to lash out at them.

"Bloom?" It was Stella.

Bloom sent them a cool, grim look and indicated to the steering wheel. "As you can see, I'm trying to drive here!" She hissed irritably and turned her eyes to the road.

The rest of the ride was spent in deathly silence.

**Elsewhere****.**

A sixteen year old with jet black hair and coal-black eyes wearing black jeans, solid black shirt, purple specs, black light thin jacket and black gym shoes. Could be seen in the park lying on the grass staring into the sky until he heard voice.

"Hello little Brother." said a twist female voice.

Drake panic when he heard the voice and jump onto his feet taking a fighting stance, "Do I know You?"

"Oh dear it seems you lost your memory little Brother, I'm your older sister Necia."

Necia then fire blast Drake to a tree.

"You completely forgot about the Dragoni did you, it doesn't matter you're only half Dragonix." taunt Necia as she tied Drake to a tree but Drake had a smirk that was unnoticed by her then Drake fire blasted her three feet away as he use his claws to cut the rope.

When Necia had came back, Drake is already in his half-breed form.

"You don't know what have you just got yourself into." said Drake with a smirk.

Drake punch him then he fire blast Dark Omega then he then ax kick him into the ground.

"I see you learn to use your Dragonix abilities." said Necia as she got up to her feet.

Drake quickly rush into attack but Necia grab him by the neck and Drake quickly react and flip her over getting out of her hold.

'Rules of combat never to let your enemy dictate the terms of battle and keep a cold and open head and never get over confident of yourself.' thought Drake as he punch her in the gut and kick Necia in the jaw then he toss her into a tree.

"I see you became quite skilled but let's see you match this young dragon."

Necia shot a massive fireball Drake sending him into the air and he spread out his wings keeping himself in mid air, the next thing he knew he was face to face with a Dragon.

Drake Tries to fries multiple fire blast at Necia but none of them any damage.

**"You're hopeless, why keep fighting when you know that I'm going to kill you and Asheron isn't here to save you this time."**

"I don't need saving from anyone and I don't know you or this Asheron person." Drake said as he charge at her and then deliver a kick to her head only to be hit by her tail then she shot a breath of fire him forcing him to fall out of the sky.

**With the Winx.**

Bloom saw a Ball of fire heading towards them forcing her to stump on the brakes causing Layla to stop as well, as the fireball hit the street in front of them and they rush to the crater and see Drake coughing up blood as he stumble onto his feet only to drop to his knees.

**"How Weak, if you remember your training maybe just maybe you could've beaten me baby brother, now prepare to die!"**

Necia release a blast of fire that look likes it can take out the entire block and a flash of memory ran across his mind.

"The lady is freaking crazy!" Drake yelled.

"Hidden Dragonix style: Great fire wave!" Drake yelled as he take a deep breath and release a massive breath of fire to counter Necia's attack as his attack broke and hit her.

**"You've won this round little brother but I'll be back."**

Necia then fled and Drake once again stumble onto his feet turning to face the Winx taking off his purple lens glasses, "Sorry Bloom, the Glasses broke.", he spoke as took two steps towards Bloom and fall face first into the street.

Flora was the first to rush over to him and she check his pulse, "His Pulse is faint, I don't think he's going to make it."

"Just leave him." Bloom spoke, "He's nothing but a monster."

"Bloom! that your brother how can you speak like that towards your own little brother!" Stella yelled.

Bloom said nothing and they took him to Bloom's parents, when the door open it reveal Mark whose face quickly turn to disgust when he saw an injured unconscious Drake being supported by Flora and Layla, so he let them in and called Vanessa into the room.

When Vanessa enter the room, she quickly grew a worried expression on her face when she saw Drake injured and unconscious being supported by Flora and Layla.

"Bring him to his room where we can treat his wounds." Vanessa spoke leading the fairies to Drake's room.

"When was Drake release from the juvenile center if I can remember he has two more years left in his sentence?" Bloom asked her father.

"He was release after three years for showing improvement, personality-wise. Though he under watch for the next two." Mike replied.

"Now we know who after him." Stella spoke.

"That dragon called him little brother, I think that dragon was a Dragonix so there the possibility that Drake isn't the last Dragoni." Techna poundered.

"The question is how did they died out?" Musa asked.

"The legend never said why the Dragoni died out." Techna replied.

"What if they didn't died out, maybe they went into hiding out of fear." Roxy spoke.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"What if they didn't died out and went into hiding because they are scared, from what we know all about Dragons is that they are dangerous and most feared creatures in existence but what could frighten a Dragon, a another Dragon?" Roxy explain with a questioning look.

"Drake never express fear, sadness or any emotion just rage." Bloom spoke.

Then Flora and Layla came back into the room.

"How is he?" Stella asked.

"He'll be fine just needs to rest now." Flora replied.

"Bloom, your mom want to see you now." Layla spoke.

So Bloom went to Drake's room.

"You came for him didn't you Bloom." Vanessa questioned as she looked over Drake.

"Yes only to protect him, you know what he is don't you?" Bloom replied.

Vanessa nodded, "I knew everything that he done was not intentionally his doing, I've raise the two of you to know that my son or daughter is not being themselves and you know that Drake has only two natural eye color, his human eyes color black and dragonic ones blood red which only shows when in rage and we both he can't control his power."

"How do you know he not in control of his actions?" Bloom question.

"because whenever he got out of control his eyes turned ember orange and I know those weren't his." Vanessa replied.

"Ember orange? the dragon that Drake fought today had those exact same colored eyes." Bloom said.

"Either that dragon was being controlled by someone that after him or that dragon is after him." Vanessa voice out.

"That dragon is after him and to make things worse it seems that she is Drake older sibling." Bloom replied, "Both dad and I hate him but what you told me made me see him different now and I can't just sit by while that thing is after my brother."


End file.
